Siempre te he amado
by katty.casa.1
Summary: Los años pueden aclarar muchas cosas, y en este caso sentimientos. Pasen y lean chicas... opinen!


Bella Pov

Soy Bella Swan tengo 18 años y tengo mi típica historia de estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo no se como paso pero ahora estoy sufriendo por verlo con otra Edward y yo nos conocimos hace 2 años era muy dulce y tierno tenia en cabello caoba muy lindo un cuerpo algo atlético sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y una sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento y su tez era pálida; pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Después me di cuenta de que él no era un simple amigo sino era algo mas, era algo mas fuerte hasta que descubrí que era amor lo que yo sentía hacia él. Él estaba con una chica llama Tanya Denali era una chica rubia muy guapa y no le caí muy bien era muy mala, no sé que le había echo pero me trataba bastante mal. Edward me conto que tuvieron una pelea, ese momento trate de controlarle y no saltar de la alegría.

Hoy lo había citado aquí en nuestro prado, que encontramos en nuestra primera caminata juntos lo estaba esperando y llego en su flamante volvo hermoso como siempre y esbozo esa sonrisa que me hacia sentir chocolate al sol.

En fin, traté de concentrarme lo máximo en lo que le iba a decir estaba sumamente nerviosa pero tenia que hacerlo, Alice y Rosalie mis amigas me habían dicho que se lo diga, que le confiese mis sentimientos no se si era correcto pero estaba segura de que no soportaría verlo más con Tanya.

-Hola Bells ¿cómo estás dime para que me llamaste? - Me pregunto dándome un abrazo

-bueno hola Edward yo... Yo te dije que vengas para… para. - balbucee y me sonrojé.

-que pasa Bella puedes decírmelo ¿por qué te sonrojas? . - Me pregunto pasando un dedo por mi cara.  
-yo Edward tengo…. Que decirte que…. . -Seguía sin poder completar una oración coherente suspire e intente calmarme tome todo el aire que podía.

-yo debo confesarte, que estoy enamorada de ti.- le dije me sonroje en varias tonalidades de rojo agache la mirada y vi mis zapatos

-bueno Bella…. .- Dijo y se quedo en silencio y ese silencio empezó a hacer que mi corazón duela  
no se, pero mi sonrojo había desaparecido levante la mirada y encontré esos ojos verdes preocupados.

-yo, no Bella…. Perdón…. Yo no…. Sabia…. Es que tu…. .-Dijo ahora él era el que balbuceaba volvió el sonrojo a mi pero no era de vergüenza mis ojos estaban aguados y sentí unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar solo quería irme y perderme.

-yo, yo lo entiendo.- dije mire el suelo y trate de salir sin correr cuando estuviera fuera de la vista de Edward correría gritaría y lloraría todo lo que quisiera pero sentí una mano tomando mi brazo.

-no Bella, yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.- me pidió aunque era difícil para mí trate de sonreírle.

-no te preocupes, eso no se perderá.- le dije y Salí de ahí con la mirada en el suelo.

Tomé mi auto y aguate todo lo que pude hasta que llegue a mi casa para mi suerte mis padres habían salido de viaje dos semanas, cuando entre no veía muy bien por que las lagrimas nublaban mis ojos tropecé con muchas cosas me caí algunas veces en las escaleras.

Pero llegue a mi habitación me caí en mi cama rendida muerta como un flor marchita, no se en que momento deje de llorar a que hora de la noche o de la madrugada pero me levante y mi cara estaba horrible me metí a la ducha y falte al instituto.

Agarré un bote de helado encendí la televisión y comí haciendo el triste intento de no llorar, aún más, pero me dolía. Le dejé un mensaje de voz a Alice diciéndole que me den espacio y que no vengan a mi casa, trate de que mi voz saliera de lo más normal.

Tal vez golpearon la puerta, pero definitivamente en mis planes no estaba atender a nadie. Me recosté temprano y me dije a mi misma de que llorar no solucionarían las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente estaba mejor, opté por darme una ducha y pesar todo lo positivo que tenía mi vida, pensé en todo lo que me animara ; me puse una ropa normal mi vida debía continuar. Debía seguir, el mundo Isabella me reñí cuando casi se me salen otra vez las lágrimas.

Salí de mi casa camine al instituto y empecé a repasar calculo en mi cabeza, ¡eso! Era la solución mantener ocupada mi mente y no pensar en otras cosas, dolorosas por ejemplo. En el instituto se me acercaron mis amigas, primero vinieron, Rosalie y Alice y me abrazaron.

-¡hola chicas! no pensé que me extrañarían tanto, falte solo un día. -les dije me miraron como si me hubiera crecido de repente otra cabeza.

-Bella ¿te sientes bien?- me dijo Rosalie

-no me hablen de eso, por favor.- lo menos que quería era recordar lo que paso.

-pero Bella.- dijo Rosalie mirándome preocupada, eso no me gusto es mirada me recordaba a…eso

-bueno él me dijo que no sentí lo mismo, ok fin se acabó. Lo admito llore por todo un día y comí helado de chocolate yo sola.- dije tratando de mantener mi postura.

-ok no se hable más del tema.- dijo Alice suspire más tranquila.

-mira quien viene ahí, es el chico nuevo.-dijo yo estaba rebuscando en mi bolso levante la vista pero era muy tarde tropecé con el chico.

-ahí lo siento mucho.- el rubor en mis mejillas no se hiso esperar.

- no te preocupes, yo lo siento.- dijo ayudándome a levantarme era un chico alto musculoso, piel morena su cabello era negro entonces vi que Edward entraba sonriendo con Tanya agarrándola por la cintura me sentí muy mal.

-hey linda ¿te sientes bien?.- dijo el chico agrándame de la cintura ya que mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

-si muy bien gracias …..

-Jacob Black, un gusto.- no me había dado cuenta pero seguía tomando mi cintura me sonroje, tratando de librarme de su agarré de la manera más sutil que se me ocurría.

-soy Bella Swan.- le dije algo tímida, él me soltó al ver mi incomodidad y claro mis amigas como son tan lindas me abandonaron.

-Bella ¿te puedo acompañar a tu siguiente clase?

-ah claro, no le veo problema alguno.- íbamos a caminar, pero algo o mas bien alguien me detuvo.

-hola Bella, fui a tu casa no me abriste y pues te caíste ¿todo… esta correcto?- Me pregunto solo volver a escuchar su voz dolía un poco.

-muy bien ahora ve con Tanya se enojara, vamos Jake .- tome su mano y lo jale él se limitó a seguirme y a dejarse guiar en silencio.

Al pasar el tiempo, Jake se había vuelto mi mejor amigo mientras que Edward… bueno no lo olvidaba pero creí que era mejor dejarle su espacio. Él me había dejado muchas veces plantada por Tanya antes de nuestro incidente, yo era la que patéticamente siempre lo buscaba. Ahora yo no ponía de parte, por así decirlo. Nuestra comunicación empezó a decaer mientras que Jacob se había vuelto mi prioridad.

5 años después

Edward's Pov

Me dolía mucho que Bella se hubiera ido de mi lado, pues yo como un gran tonto lo había dañado. Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero Tanya era mi novia y ahora era mi esposa, una esposa que no me quería y yo no quería.

Me había casado hace 2 años, pensando que ella seria, mi futuro, la mujer de mi vida; pero nada fue así, ella era la mujer más fría que había conocido. Después de haber estado casados como dos meses ella cambio: salía mucho, gastaba mi dinero…. más bien lo despilfarraba.

Me case muy joven , una decisión errónea con la mujer equivocada, luego dijo que no quería tener hijos, que le molestaban y que no dañaría su figura por un capricho. Después no me dejaba salir ni siquiera con mis amigos, todo de ella era lo contrario a lo que a mí me gustaba.

Empecé a perder a Bella hace 5 años, después de ese día que la vi con ese chico nuevo llamado Jacob. Me empezó a hablar menos, ya no salíamos, no me contaba cosas, no me sonreía he de admitir que su estado emocional mejoró. Al cabo de unos meses se veía otra vez feliz, radiante y otra vez tenia ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese mismo brillo que yo vi desaparecer en nuestro prado.

Bella se la pasaba molestando a Jacob, jugando con él, conversando con él, todo lo que debería estar haciendo con migo, nuestra amistad se marchitó, aún recuerdo que cuando me casé, ella no estaba allí. Aun que en ese momento me sentí falsamente feliz, ahora tramitaba el divorcio. Sentado en una sala de espera recordé como paso todo.

Flash- Back

-Hola Bells ¿cómo estás dime para que me llamaste?- Le pregunte en el prado abrazándola.

-bueno hola Edward yo... yo te dije que vengas para… para.-dijo sin sentido y se… ¿sonrojo?

-que pasa Bella, puedes decírmelo ¿por qué te sonrojas?- Le pregunte pasando un dedo en su cara y levantándola.

-yo Edward tengo…. Que decirte que.- dijo tomo aire y habló.

-yo debo confesarte, que estoy enamorada de ti.- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, ahora su rostro adquirió varios tonos de rojo.

-bueno Bella….- trate de decir algo, pero estaba en Shock, no sabía que decirle la mire con preocupación.

-yo, no Bella…. Perdón…. Yo no…. Sabía…. Es que tu…. .- de nuevo traté de decírselo sin lastimarla era como mi hermana pero no se no podía hablarle bien.

-yo, yo lo entiendo.- dijo agachó la cabeza e iba a salir caminando, pero la tome del brazo.

-no Bella, yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.- le pedí, me asusto ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates ahora estaban sin brillo, sin vida cubiertos por una capa de oscuridad.

-no te preocupes, eso no se perderá.- dijo y salió de allí. Intente buscarla llamarla, fui a su casa me estaba volviendo loco de la desesperación , vino Tanya y arreglamos las cosas pero aun así Bella estaba en mi cabeza al siguiente día falto y luego la vi con el chico nuevo …..

Fin del Flash Back

Tenía que ir a terapia con Tanya, no me tome la molestia de ver quién era el psicólogo, dijeron que a Tanya ya le habían informado per como era de esperarse faltó .Estaba solo, así que solo tenia que darle una disculpa al psicólogo y decirle esto al juez que estaba a cargo de mi divorcio.

Todo saldría bien, estaba en la sala de espera vi que la puerta estaba abierta, vi la figura de una mujer .No de una mujer, de una diosa de espaldas su cabellos castaño le caía en ondas por su espalda estaba con un traje que se ceñía a su cuerpo y resaltaba sin querer las cuervas de aquella mujer, era delgada y de estatura mediana, no sé en qué momento pero una chica llegó a mi lado.

-Es muy hermosa y también es muy buena persona, no se como un hombre pudo haberle negado su amor. No esta con ningún paciente pero esta con su amigo Jacob su nombre es Isabella Swan, si le gusta dese prisa que tiene mucho pretendientes aunque ninguno es digno de ella.

Lo que dijo la chica, me dio una gran sorpresa, y no salía de mi asombro era ella Bella, mi Bella Pensé. ¿Hombre? … Cullen idiota tú, tú le negaste tu amor me dijo una voz en mi interior.

Jacob amigo eso significaba que todavía seguía con él, se me vino una avalancha de emociones: anhelo, nostalgia, celos, tristeza, ira y por ultimo lo que había pasado sintiendo y me había negado a ver…. amor.

Bella's Pov

5 años habían pasado desde que Salió de mi vida Edward, hace 5 años decidí no volver a sentir amor hacia él, y hace 5 años deje que otro hombre entrara a mi vida. Sí era Jacob y bueno pues Alec, había logrado prosperar en mi vida, no me iba nada mal.

- Belli estoy tan feliz.- dijo abrazándome por atrás, ya que estaba ocupada revisando unos papeles, Jacob me estaba contando sobre su novia Nessie la encontró hace 1 año desde allí están muy enamorados. Cuando me soltó giré para encararlo y darle una respuesta.

-entonces tu….- No pude continuar por que mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era él .

-Isabella.- dijo Jacob se tensó y se paró al frente de mí, dejándome verlo él pero al mismo tiempo creaba una barrera entre él y yo. Jacob sabia todo y cada uno de los detalles de mi vida, desde que tengo memoria hasta el día de hoy, por ende obviamente mi amor hacia…. Edward. Estaba vestido con un traje se veía tan guapo, mas guapo que en mis poco recuerdos que me permitía pensar, no había duda Edward se había puesto mas bueno con los años.

-Ángela ¿Por qué has permitido que este paciente pase, si sabias que estaba ocupada? - le dije ya que ella estaba en la puerta.

-perdóname Bella , lo siento .- dijo, claramente estaba apenada , por ello ablande mi expresión .

-ok puedes retírate.

-Jacob vendrás mas tarde ya sabes para salir a cenar.- dije recordé que hoy me presentaría a Renesmee.

-Bella yo no voy a irme.- dijo algo enojado.

-tranquilo ve. - dije sonriendo recordando que iría a recoger a Nessie el asintió dudoso y salió.

-siéntese.- dije tome el expediente y lo leí, como en mi pesadilla se había casado con Tanya mis sentimientos de tristeza empezaron a me, todos esos sentimientos que había estado tratando de que no salieran. Me levante me di la vuelta y seguí leyendo se estaban divorciando y venían por terapia de pareja me aclare la garganta.

-muy bien y su, ¿su esposa?- Esa palabra fue tan difícil de pronunciar.

-Bella me prometiste que nuestra amistad no cambiaría.- dijo mirándome triste ni siquiera se había sentado.

-perdón, te tuteare si eso te hace sentir mejor, ¿tu esposa? Volví a preguntar.

-¿por qué? Bella.

-Edward, si no esta tu esposa puedes esperar afuera y llamarla, puedes organizar otra cita con mi secretaria afuera.- dije tomando mi chaqueta pero sentí su aroma sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-no Bella, no quiero que me dejes de nuevo.- dijo me solté y me pare frente a él.

-dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-a ti solo a ti.

-Edward

-Bella fui un idiota, un imbécil, un miserable pero no me había dado cuenta de que te amo, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi siempre serás la única que está en mi corazón. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas de convertirme en un hielo.

-¿te cásate? - Le acuse triste bajando la mirada.

-Si, y fue con la persona equivocada, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no sabía que decirle me quede en silencio; ese vacío que sentía ese dolor que marcaba mi corazón no estaba curado si no era como si nunca hubiese estado, como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Bella perdóname déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte de que eres la mujer de mi vida, déjame volver a entrar en tu vida.- Ella se mantuvo callada.

-Bella, yo te amo ¿tu aun me amas? O es que acaso te he hecho demasiado daño

Edward's Pov

Verla con Jacob me puso mal, como pude ser tan idiota y dejar escapar a una mujer como ella como mi Bella.

-Bella perdóname, déjame amarte déjame demostrarte de que eres la mujer de mi vida, déjame volver a entrar en tu vida.- dije ya que con mi declaración anterior no dijo nada.

-Bella, yo te amo ¿tu aun me amas? O es que acaso te he hecho demasiado daño.- dije con miedo de que me dijera que ya no me quería, que ya no me quería de vuelta en su vida, ni en su corazón.

-Yo…..- mi miedo y tristeza aumentaban con su silencio.

- no sé Edward, estoy confundida.- dijo sentándose en su silla.

-Bella, déjame reconquistarte Bella.- le pedí arrodillándome a su lado, se lo pensó.

- está bien.- dijo sonreí ahora tenia una oportunidad y definitivamente no la iba a desperdiciar

Había pasado un mes desde que me recontra con Bella era feliz, le compraba cosas, salíamos Y caminábamos, y claro la hacia sonrojar con unos halagos. Hoy le llevaba unas flores la iba a visitar en su departamento. Salí del ascensor y vi que estaba con un tipo Y ella sonreía mientras se abrazaban.

Caminaban hacia mí, pero Bella tenía su mirada en el suelo. Luego levanto la vista, no sé cuál era mi expresión, pero dolía, dolía tanto verla con otro, así se debió haber sentido mi niña cuando me vio con Tanya, no sé cómo soporto eso.

-¡Edward! - Dijo sorprendida.

-¿quién es él Bells?- pregunto el hombre.

-Bella, si no me querías podías decírmelo.- dije aunque quería golpear a ese hombre ella tenia todo el derecho de no aceptarme.  
-Alec espera él es…. Bueno Edward veras él es…- dijo pero solté el ramo de flores y salí de ahí tome mi coche y maneje di vueltas por la cuidad acelerando obscureció y entre a un bar y empecé a beber.

Bella's Pov

Estaba preocupada Edward se había ido sin dejar que le dijera todo, Alec es mi amigo o mas bien mi amiga es gay si estábamos saliendo y me susurro.

-OMG mira que hombre mas sexi viene allí ¡debo tenerlo! , Será mío Bells espero que sea gay si no, tienes una gran suerte.- sonreí levante la vista y era Edward no se al ver esa expresión en su rostro me desespere y no pude explicarle ahora estaba aquí sola y preocupada escuche unos golpes por ello me encaminé a abrir la puerta. ¿Acaso seria Alec de nuevo el solía venir a contarme algo de su vida?

-¿Alec?- Pregunte antes de abrir la puerta, pero era Edward y estaba ebrio.

-claro lo esperabas a él.- dijo sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Edward! Mírate como estas.

-si se cómo estoy… estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo mientras se desplomaba justo sobre mí, con gran esfuerzo logre llevarlo al sillón más cercano.

-necesitas un café.- dije y me levante a prepararle uno. Estaba sirviéndolo y escuche un golpe.

-¡Dios! ¿Acaso no puedes quedarte quieto?- dije enojada cuando lo vi tirado se había tropezado con un banco.

-no, no te enojes con migo.- dije sentándose en el suelo me senté junto a él.

-no entiendes ¿pudiste haberte lastimado?

-si tú te quedas con migo yo , yo puedo quedarme como una estatua , si me dejas amarte puedo ser tu esclavo eterno , si me dejas entrar en tu corazón puedo … puedo … no sé que mas puedo … pero dime que yo lo hago , pídeme todo lo que quieras . Menos dejarte ir, y no te enojes con migo porque me lastimas.- dijo y… ¿estaba llorando? Un ligero sollozo confirmo mi pregunta formulada en silencio lo hice llorar.

-no, no llores mi amor.- dije sin poder contener aquellas palabras fluyeron libre de entre mis labios.

-te amo tanto, ahora tu eres mi vida - dijo envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos parecía que su borrachera se le había bajado y ya no lloraba.

-Edward, no quiero que me dejes nuca.

-y que te hace pensar que yo haría eso, ¿por qué motivo me alejaría de la mujer más hermosa a la que le he entregado todo mi ser? Me pregunto y me sonrojé por su cercanía.

-sabes me gusta que te sonrojes, me gusta todo de ti.- Alegó para luego besarme, fue un beso tierno despacio cargado de amor, cariño, ternura y nostalgia mi corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza y nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxígeno.

-te amo Bella siempre lo he hecho y ahora me siento feliz y completo a tu lado.

-yo también te amo dije disfrutando de nuestro pequeño momento de felicidad aunque faltaban muchos mas.


End file.
